Ausgesetzt
by Louscie
Summary: Er ist wieder einmal auf einen seiner nächtlichen Ausflüge. Und diesmal ist er nicht ganz alleine. Er trifft auf jemanden und obwohl dieser Fremd ist, nimmt er ihn mit zu sich in die WG...
1. nächtlicher Fund

Hallo!  
Das ist also eine meiner Beyblade-FFs. Ich hoffe, dass sich jemand hierher verirrt hat und es jetzt auch noch liest. Und mir natürlich auch ein kleines Kommi hinterlässt.  
Also, Disclaimer sollte bekannt sein: aus irgendeinem Grund gehören die Personen nicht mir, sondern höchstens die Geschichte.  
Und es wird wohl eine KaXRe Geschichte werden  
Ich weiß nicht gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Warnungen oder sonstiges? Ich denke nicht.

Und deswegen denke ich, ich habe genug geredet.  
Ich überlasse jetzt meinen Spielern die Worte:

Kapitel 1 : nächtlicher Fund

Im Park verlangsamte er dann doch seine Schritte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er zu Hause war, also konnte er auch langsamer durch den Park gehen. Diese Ruhe würde man ihm nicht nehmen können. Sicherlich waren um diese Uhrzeit auch nicht mehr viele Leute auf den Straßen, aber doch genug um an jeder Ecke auf jemanden zutreffen und überall war schon das Licht eingeschaltet.

Und genau dort hatte man nichts von der Nacht. Anders hier im Park. Dieser wurde in Dunkelheit getaucht, die dicht beieinander stehenden Bäume und Sträucher verschmolzen zu einen einzigen gigantischen Schatten. Einzig allein der Mond, wenn es nicht gerade bewölkt war und die Lampen mal nicht defekt waren, erhellte die Gegend.

Die Stille wurde nur durch den Wind in den Bäumen oder von einem Tier, welches noch wach war, unterbrochen und von einer Gruppe Jugendlichen, die sich regelmäßig am anderen Ende des Parks trafen.

Normalerweise wirkte sowas ja unheimlich, aber irgendwie war es eher beruhigend. Es war ein schöner Ort um in Ruhe nach zudenken, nicht so wie zu Hause in der WG.

Das ist wohl auch der Grund für seine, in letzter Zeit immer häufig und länger werdenden Spaziergänge. Nicht, dass er seine Teammitglieder nicht mögen würde, so war das nicht, im Gegenteil, aber seit einiger Zeit nervte ihn einfach alles. Er fuhr immer leichter aus der Haut und das bei ganz normalen Dingen. Er wollte eben nur seine Ruhe und die fand er dort nicht. Dabei hatte er keinen Stress, eigentlich lief alles ganz gut. Sein Job war super, das Geld stimmte, er hatte Freunde auf die man sich verlassen konnte, sein Team wurde immer besser und er hatte seine geliebte Ruhe. Es konnte nichts bemeckert werden. Doch um so mehr gewünschte Ruhe er bekam, desto gereizter wurde er.

Deshalb stellten sich irgendwann seine nächtlichen Alleingänge ein, anstatt mal wieder in die Bar zugehen. Er wusste auch, er verhielt sich seinen Freunden unfair gegenüber.

Das machte er sich auch andauernd klar, aber wie sollte er sich daran halten? Alles fiel auf die Nerven. Es langweilte ihn, sowie es jetzt ist.

Er brauchte mal wieder was neues. Etwas Ablenkung. Doch er ist nicht in einer seiner Geschichten oder Filme, sondern im Park von nebenan und was sollte hier schon passieren.

Gut, es war dunkel, um nicht zusagen mitten in der Nacht. Die wahrscheinlich beliebteste Auslaufzeit für Mörder und andere perverse Verrückte (abgesehen von den Jugendlichen im Park und den Leuten die durch die Stadt von einem Ort zum anderen ziehen), aber würde er wirklich so ein Glück haben, dass einer dieser Typen hinter dem nächsten Baum oder Busch lauerte?

Vielleicht sollte er sich auch mal nach einem neuen Bekanntenkreis umsehen? Immer nur mit den gleichen Leuten zusammen sein, kann auch auf Dauer nicht mehr lustig sein.

Die Jugendlichen müssten noch da sein, so die nächsten vier Stunden. Aber nicht mehr heute, jetzt war er erst mal doch ein wenig müde.

Mit dieser Ausrede beschleunigte er seine Schritte wieder.

Er spürte auch schon den aufkommenden Sturm, der für heute Nacht angesagt wurde. Er würde es wohl noch schaffen vorher zu Hause anzukommen, hatte er doch nur noch die Hälfte des Parks vor sich. Auch wenn etwas mehr Licht jetzt hilfreich sein könnte, dann würde er nicht so durch die Löcher im Boden stolpern und könnte noch etwas schneller vorankommen.

Aber da wurde er auch schon wieder langsamer. Da hinten war doch etwas, oder? Zumindest war so ein Schatten bei der Bank dort nicht normal. Ob da jemand sitzt oder spielten ihm seine Augen einen Streich.

Nun gut, jetzt gestand er sich, hatte er doch Glück bisher auf keine Mörder oder sowas gestoßen zusein. Dazu war dieser jemand da noch nicht einmal versteckt und niemand in der Nähe, der ihn in zwei Minuten retten könnte. Nicht das er Angst hätte, aber wie sagten seine WG-Kollegen? In der Dunkelheit rumzuirren ist gefährlich, sei lieber vorsichtig oder geh doch ein anderen mal raus? Und was sagte er darauf...? Bis auf einen Obdachlosen, der sich eine Bank zum Schlafen auserkoren hat oder eine Oma, die die Tageszeit verwechselte und schlafende Tauben oder Enten fütterte, wird er schon niemanden gefährlichen begegnen.

Genau, das ist doch die Lösung, dort lag oder saß nur jemand der kein zu Hause hat.

‚Also, alles in Ordnung und jetzt geh vorbei oder der Sturm killt dich, bevor das da...?' Er war zwar jetzt nicht unbedingt schneller, aber fast sicheren Schrittes und vorsichtig ging er jetzt seinen Weg.

Er war schon so dicht, dass er erkennen konnte, dass es sich um eine Person handelte.

‚Hm... Also, wie ein Obdachloser sieht der nicht unbedingt aus, auch nicht so groß oder alt. Vielleicht gehörte er zu den Parktypen drüben und sie hatten sich nur zerstritten? Nein, die regelten so was anders...' Normalerweise interessierte es ihn nicht, warum andere Leute um diese Uhrzeit noch im Park waren, er war ja nicht besser.

Aber so wie der andere da saß, sah das nicht normal aus. Die Haltung sah irgendwie... hilflos aus. Aber er war ja kein Unmensch. Wie war das mit „nächsten Liebe" und helfe den Menschen in deiner Umgebung und dann geht es dir besser und du bist glücklich. So langsam glaubte er, er schaute sich zu oft die Schulhefte von seinem Team an.

Man könnte es mal ausprobieren und außerdem war da nicht vor wenigen Minuten noch etwas mit „Bekanntenkreis erweitern"? Also gut, jemanden von der Straße/ Park aufzugabeln, noch dazu um diese ‚menschenfreundliche' Zeit, war für sowas wohl nicht das Geigneste, aber man sollte ja für alles Neue offen sein...

Also ging er etwas unsicher auf denjenigen zu, der dort auf der Bank hockte, Beine angezogen, Arme um diese gelegt und den Kopf auf den Armen platziert. Was sollte er eigentlich sagen?

‚Hallo, du siehst so kümmerlich aus. Brauchst du vielleicht jemandes Fremdenhilfe?' Sicher doch...

Er ging langsam an den Jungen vorbei, doch diesen störte es gar nicht, er schaute einfach weiter in die Dunkelheit vor ihm. So nahm er den zweiten Schritt in Anlauf. ‚Immer schön vorsichtig. Eins nach dem anderen' Er setzte sich neben den Jungen, der wie er jetzt sagen konnte in seinem Alter war, hin und diesem schien auch das nicht zustören. Er versuchte sich nach einer Weile wieder bemerkbar zumachen. Doch auch nach dem er Mutigerweise mit seiner Hand vor dessen Augen wedelte, machte dieser keinerlei Anstalten sich auch nur irgendwie zurühren. Wenn er es inzwischen nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, es störte ihn nicht. Aber selbst das zusagen wäre zuviel, den von seinem Banknachbarn kam nicht die kleinste Reaktion, nicht einmal ein Wimpernzucken. Nun machte er sich Sorgen.

Hätte er sich nicht einen anderen Beruf wählen können? Einen mit Jugendlichenhilfe oder Arzt oder in der Richtung? Dann wüsste er wenigstens was er machen sollte. Weggehen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr, gab es doch ein Gesetz von wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung... Aber was machte man mit einem weggetretenen Jungen, der anscheinend einen Schockzustand hatte? Hier draußen würde er die eiskalte Nacht jedenfalls nicht überleben. Nicht in nur einem Shirt.

Was machte jemand Anfang März so leicht bekleidet draußen? Vielleicht war ihm doch ernsteres zugestoßen. Wurde er vielleicht zu Hause rausgeschmissen?

Von dieser neuen Erkenntnis ermutigt stupste er seinem Gegenüber kurz, aber kräftig in den Arm. Siehe da, der Bankjunge war doch nicht ganz so Reaktionslos. Dafür war dieser jetzt überaus erschrocken und sah den Verursacher jetzt mit bangen und ängstlichen Augen an.

„Entschuldige, aber du hast sonst nicht reagiert.

Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" ‚Natürlich nicht! Schau ihn dir an und du weißt das es nicht so ist'

Wenn er jetzt auf eine Antwort wartete, war er hier falsch, denn diese kam nicht. Statt zuantworten sah er nur zurück.

‚Was er wohl für eine Augenfarbe hat und warum antwortet er nicht?'

Zwar es im Moment Nebensache, aber ihn interessierte es immer wie die Augen und Haare seiner Gegenüber aussahen. Das war immer das erste was er sich bei einem Menschen anschaute. Aber diesmal nicht, es war zu dunkel um irgendwas genaueres auszumachen.

Auch wenn es offensichtlich ist und er nicht in bester Verfassung ist, konnte er doch ruhig antworten.

„Ich biete dir gerade meine Hilfe an oder kannst du nicht reden?"

Endlich schien er doch noch etwas sagen zuwollen und wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen als er wieder abbrach und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie jetzt? Tatsächlich nicht?" Perplex sah er ihn an.

Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet, dass war dann wohl ein mehr oder weniger kleines Problem...

Nach einem kleinen Nicken des anderen, ging die ‚Ausfrage' dann weiter.

„Dann gib als Antwort immer irgendwelche Zeichen. Es wäre wohl unsinnig dich zufragen, was dir passiert ist. Am besten, ich bring dich nach Hause. Deine Angehörigen werden ja wohl wissen was mit dir ist"

‚Hoffentlich. Wenn ich ihn mir anschaue, sieht er eher so aus, als wäre er aus dem Haus gejagt worden. Keine Zeit um die Jacke anzuziehen, aber gerade so für Schuhe und Schal.'

„Oder bist du verletzt?"

Leichtes Kopfschütteln.

„Gut, dann komm. Ich bring dich. Wo wohnst du? In welcher Richtung?"

Es war doch schwierig mit jemanden zureden, der es selber nicht konnte. Warum auch immer, aber es kam ihm komisch vor. Natürlich gab es viele, die es auch aus irgendwelchen gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht konnten, aber es kam ihm vor als wollte er vorhin etwas sagen. Er hatte doch dazu angesetzt oder nicht? Und dann einfach abgebrochen. Man kann doch nicht vergessen, dass man eigentlich gar nicht sprechen konnte oder etwa doch? Er sah sich den noch sitzenden noch mal an.

Dieser sah ihn wiederum verwirrt und etwas traurig an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Jetzt waren sie zu zweit verwirrt. Was sollte das denn heißen?

„Bist du... Hast du kein zu Hause?"

‚Aber wie ein Obdachloser sieht er doch wirklich nicht aus?'

Diesen Gedanken bestätigte der Sprachlose wieder mit einem Zeichen, um die Verwirrtheit der beiden zusteigern.

‚Kann das denn sein...?'

„Du weißt nicht wo du wohnst? Aber... Könntest du mir deinen Namen sagen?"

Wieder ein leichtes Kopfschütteln.

„Weißt du überhaupt etwas? Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?

Abermals kam nur ein Kopfschütteln, diesmal in zweifacher Ausführung.

„Hast du dein... Gedächtnis verloren...?"

Diesmal ein schwaches Nicken.

‚Oh Mann. Was hab' ich mir denn da eingefangen?'

Er wollte einmal ein guter Mensch sein und anderen helfen. Eine Kleinigkeit, wie den Weg zu erklären zum Beispiel. Und dann gleich sowas schwerwiegendes? Ist das die Strafe? Alleine lassen konnte er ihn ja schlecht. Hatte er ihn sich doch schon angenommen. Und erfrieren sollte er dann auch nicht, wobei der Sturm bestimmt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lässt.

„Hast du dir vielleicht den Kopf irgendwo angeschlagen?"

Er trat jetzt wieder näher zu ihm heran, doch im dunkeln konnte er nichts näheres erkennen und auch das Schulternzucken des anderen war nicht hilfreich. Also setzte er sich wieder und versuchte etwas durch dessen Haare zu ertasten. Bis auf eine Beule konnte er aber nichts weiter auf die Schnelle entdecken.

„Tut das weh? Bei mir zu Hause würde das besser gehen. Also gut, du kommst jetzt mit zu mir. Dort werden wir dann morgen weiter sehen, was mit dir nun ist. Ok? Also auf. Kannst du gehen?"

Nach einem Nicken stand der Stumme vorsichtig auf und ignorierte dabei, die ihm helfen wollende Hand.

„Geht's? Wir haben es auch nicht weit, gleich neben dem Park" So liefen sie das letzte Stück zusammen weiter. Natürlich schweigend.

Dabei brannten ihm einige Fragen auf der Zunge, aber die Antworten würde er wohl jetzt noch nicht bekommen können, wusste der Stumme doch selbst nichts.

Er sah seinen stummen Nebenmann an. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie er kurz weggetreten war, als er beim Aufstehen seinen Fuß aufgesetzt hatte. Da der andere, aber nichts weiter tat, dachte er es wäre doch nichts gewesen, da der andere nicht die geringste Mine verzog.

Aber so nach und nach beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass dieser doch ab und zu mal etwas ungelenk auftrat.

‚Da schon wieder und diesmal habe ich mich nicht geirrt. Du hättest auch was sagen können'

Mit einem Entschluss trat er näher zu dem Humpelnden heran, achtete gar nicht auf dessen halb erschrockenes, halb misstrauisches Gesicht und stützte ihn einfach so gut es ging. Erst schien er sich zusträuben, ließ es dann aber zu. Er hatte anscheinend gemerkt, dass es so doch einfacher ist zulaufen.

Als sie endlich ungehindert an die Tür traten, hielt er jedoch noch mal kurz an.

„Ich hab was vergessen. Ich wohne in einer WG. Ich hoffe das wird nicht stören, aber wir haben eine große Wohnung und noch ein Gästezimmer, wo du rein kannst"

Das es die anderen stören könnte, daran dachte er erst gar nicht.

„Die anderen schlafen bestimmt schon"

Aber mit dem Vorsatz leise zusein wurde nichts. Gleich, nachdem er die Tür aufschloss, stieß er irgendetwas um. Leise fluchend machte er das Licht im Flur an und sah sich nun die Ursache des Lärms an. Ein Eimer mit Pinseln und Rollen war umgekippt.

Da fiel ihm auch das nächste wieder ein. Er drehte sich zu seinem Gast, während dieser die Tür wieder leise schloss.

„Ich hab' noch was vergessen. Wir haben heute die Zimmer gestrichen und müssen deswegen alle im Wohnzimmer übernachten. Aber keine Angst, wir haben genug Platz. Also, nichts mit Gruppenkuscheln oder so", versicherte er schnell. Ja, heute war er wohl etwas vergesslich. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf.

„Aber jetzt schau ich mir erstmal dein Kopf an, der scheint eine ganz schöne Beule abbekommen zuhaben und deine Schulter"

Fügte er noch hinzu, als er ihn ins Bad schob und eine weitere Verletzung entdeckte. Er drückte in auf den Rand der Badewanne und widmete sich seinem Kopf.

Als er behutsam die dunklen Haare beiseite strich, fiel ihm erst auf, was für ungewöhnliches Haar er hatte. Sie waren richtig in zwei Teile unterteilt. Am Hinterkopf fast glatt und so ein dunkles blau, dass es aussah wie ein klarer Nachthimmel und der Vordere Bereich wild abstehend, in einem dunklen Sturmgrau, das dennoch im Licht des Bades silbern schimmerte.

Alles in einem würde er sagen, es sah so aus, als ob der Nachthimmel seine Sterne auf einem Haufen abgelegt hätte.

Draußen hatte er dies im schwachen Schein der fast defekten Straßenlaternen gar nicht bemerken können.

„Äußerlich scheint es nicht allzu schlimm zusein. Nur ein bisschen Haut abgeschürft und diese Beule eben, aber ein Arzt sollte es sich trotzdem mal ansehen. Der wird uns dann auch sagen können, wie es mit dir weiter gehen soll. Aber vielleicht ist morgen ja auch schon alles weg und dir geht es dann besser. Ich mein, vielleicht braucht dein Kopf von dem Schlag nur ein wenig Ruhe" Überlegte er, während er seine rechte Schulter untersuchte, dort wo sein Shirt aufgerissen und etwas blutig war.

„Scheint ebenfalls nichts ernstes zusein. Ich werde dir da was rauftun, dann verheilt das besser. Kannst du das Shirt ausziehen, damit ich besser rankomme?"

Langsam zog er sich das Shirt aus, die Wunde brannte doch ganz schön, wenn der Stoff darüber strich.

Das Shirt auf dem Schränkchen gelegt, befreite er die heile Haut von dem bereits getrockneten Blut.

„Nicht erschrecken" Warnte er ihn, bevor er ihm sorgfältig die Flüssigkeit auf die Wunde trug.

Doch gegen seiner Erwartung kam nicht einmal ein Zucken. Zumindest kannte er es nicht anders, seine Mitbewohner waren immer allesamt schreiend aufgesprungen.

‚Was ist, wenn er das gar nicht merkt?'

Er hielt inne und sah ihn prüfend an. Derjenige hatte die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich nicht.

„Spürst du das?", fragte er vorsichtig als er mit seiner Arbeit weiter machte. Dieser öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah ihn fragend an, nickte aber.

‚Also, taub ist er nicht. Er muss mich ja schon für blöd halten. Immerhin schien es vorhin ja auch wehgetan zuhaben'

Beruhigt stellte er die Sachen wieder weg und klebte ihm zum Schluss noch ein Pflaster auf.

„So, das sollte reichen. Dein Knöchel ist ein bisschen angeknackst, sollte aber schnell wieder werden. Also, ich mache dir jetzt eine Suppe und du nimmst solange ein Bad. Sonst wachst du morgen krank auf, du bist total unterkühlt"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihm Handtücher in den Arm und verschwand in Richtung Küche, ließ den Jungen alleine stehen. Dem blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als das zutun was der andere sagte und gegen das warme Wasser hatte er auch nicht wirklich viel.

Währenddessen stand der Wohnungsbesitzer in der Küche und machte seinem Patienten die versprochene Suppe und dachte dabei über diesen merkwürdigen Vorfall nach.

In der Tat war es nicht gerade risikolos jemanden Fremden von der Straße aufzulesen und ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf zubieten. Auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht war. Er wäre da draußen noch erfroren. Morgen wird er sicherlich wieder weg sein. Er ist bestimmt nur hingefallen und hat sich dabei den Kopf angeschlagen und dadurch ein Blackout ausgelöst. Obwohl, eigentlich konnte er auch bleiben. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm sich mal um jemand anderen zukümmern.

Er stellte gerade den Teller mit der heißen Suppe auf den Tisch, als sein Sorgenkind zögernd die Küche betrat.

„Perfektes Timing. Die Suppe ist fertig"

Er nahm ihm das zerrissene Shirt aus der Hand und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Das kannst du wohl wegschmeißen und mit den Blutflecken ist es auch nicht gerade spaßig"

Eine Weile schaute er zu, wie der andere nur in seinem Teller rührte.

„Du kannst ruhig essen. Du wirst sehen, danach wird es dir besser gehen und wenn du noch etwas schläfst und dich ausruhst, wirst du morgen wieder aufwachen und feststellen, dass du nur einen kleinen Aussetzer hattest und kannst wieder dein Leben nachgehen" Lächelte er ihn aufmunternd an.

Dieser sah ihn eine ganze Zeitlang an, bevor er ein leichtes Nicken andeutete. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob diesem noch ein schwächeres Lächeln folgte, aber zufrieden sah er zu, dass er nicht mehr nur rumrührte, sondern seine Suppe richtig aß.

So lange er wartete, beobachtete er ihn ein wenig und seine Fragen häuften sich. Was wohl in seinem Kopf vorgeht? Er würde an dessen Stelle bestimmt anders reagieren. Doch dieser nahm es fast einfach so hin, zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Wahrscheinlich liegt es auch nur an dem Schock? Wer wäre das nicht, wenn ihm sowas passieren würde?

‚Wäre ich auch so ruhig? Na ja, vollkommen ruhig ist er ja auch nicht... Wieso will er es denn die ganze Zeit schon verstecken? Ob er alleine wohnt? Um die Zeit würde ich meine Freunde und Familie doch suchen gehen.

Ich würde mir sorgen machen. Vielleicht haben sie ihn auch nur nicht gefunden. Ich würde ihn nicht so lange alleine dort draußen lassen.

Aber mich würde ja auch niemand suchen. Sie wissen, dass ich nachts manchmal noch so spät draußen bin, besonders, wenn es die Arbeit nicht anders erlaubt. Vielleicht ist er genau so ein Nachtgänger wie ich?

Und wenn es ein Anschlag war? Man kann ja nie wissen... Ach was, jetzt wird es aber absurd. Was sollte ein Junge meines Alters mit einer Geheimorganisation oder sowas zutun haben? Ich würde ihn jedenfalls nicht einfach so umhauen'

Er sah auf die Uhr und diese sagte ihm auch gleich, dass es schon reichlich spät war. Kein Wunder, dass er auf solche Gedanken kam.

Der andere Löffelte immer noch mit etwas steifen Bewegungen seine inzwischen lauwarme Suppe, während er ihn weiter betrachtete.

Wie konnte ihm erst jetzt auffallen, dass solche Bemalungen nicht normal waren. Zumindest kannte er niemanden, der Kriegsbemalungen trug und nicht zu den Indianern gehörte.

Aber irgendwie sahen diese Dreiecke bei ihm völlig normal aus, als würde jeder damit rumlaufen. Was diese Ecken wohl zu bedeuten haben? Ob es was zu bedeuten hat, dass sie gerade diese Farbe oder Form haben?

‚Man, ich sollte meine Gedanken erziehen. Wir haben wichtigere Probleme als jemandes Aussehen... Aber nicht mehr heute'

Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen, stellte er den soeben leer gewordenen Teller in die Spüle und drehte sich gleich mit einem verlegenen Grinsen zu dem anderen um.

„... Mir ist da gerade noch was eingefallen, was mir entfallen ist. Die Couch ist zwar noch frei, weil die anderen auf dem Boden schlafen. Aber die drei besetzen unsere drei Matten. Wir hatten mal vier, aber die letzte haben Tyson und Max irgendwie kaputt gekriegt. Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht... müssten wir zu zweit auf der Couch übernachten. Keine Sorge, man kann sie ausziehen und dann hat sie für drei Leute Platz. Tut mir leid, ich bin heute aber auch vergesslich..."

Leicht rosa um die Nase, wartete er auf Antwort.

‚Er muss sich auch total verart vorkommen'

Nach kurzem zögern nickte er.

„Wirklich? Ich meine ich kann... Okay, soll ich dir dann was zum Schlafen geben? In den Sachen kannst du jedenfalls nicht schlafen"

Schon war er mit dem stummen Jungen aus der Küche verschwunden. Irgendwie hatte er heute nur noch dumme Fragen drauf. Aber heißt es nicht eigentlich, dass es keine dummen Fragen, sondern nur dumme Antworten gibt? Zum Glück konnte der andere nicht antworten...

Leise schlichen sie, beide mit Bettwäsche bewaffnet, durch das Wohnzimmer. Immer darauf achtend die drei schlafenden in der Ecke nicht zuwecken, verwandelten die beiden das Sofa schnell und leise in ein Bett.

„Morgen wird wieder alles seine Richtigkeit haben. Also, gute Nacht", wünschte er ihm.

Er war sich wieder nicht ganz sicher, ob er ein weiteres mal ein schwaches Lächeln zur Antwort bekam, bevor jener sich umdrehte, ihm den Rücken zeigend. Er selber drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte eine Weile die Decke an.

‚Oh man, das ist was...', dachte er gerade, als ihm etwas am Arm kitzelte. Verwundert drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte in zwei leuchtende Augen, die ihn fragend entgegen blickten.

„Max, hab ich euch geweckt?"

„Nein, die anderen schlafen noch", antwortet er und sah fragend auf die andere Seite des, nun ausgezogenen, Sofas.

„Aber sag mal, was hat das zu bedeuten? Wer ist das?"

Er folgte Max' Blick und sah ebenfalls auf denjenigen, der anscheinend schon schlief.

„Das erklär ich euch morgen. Die Sache ist nicht ganz einfach"

Mit dieser Antwort musste er sich erst mal zufrieden geben, er nickte, wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht und verkroch sich wieder unter seinen Decken in seiner Ecke.

Mit den Gedanken, dass für den Rest der Nacht Ruhe sein sollte, schloss er die Augen und folgte den anderen in den Schlaf.

So, hier lass ich meine Spieler Feierabend machen.  
Jetzt hoffe ich natürlich auf ein paar Kommis von denen die es bis hier her geschafft haben. lieb schau


	2. Namen und Katzen

Hallo, da bin ich wieder, mit dem zweiten Kapitel.

Ich danke euch beiden für die Kommis.

araglas16: Deine Aufzählungen und Kommentare dazu fand ich echt lustig Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Mal sehen ob esdirweiterhin so gut gefällt und ob Kai rote, braune oder doch ganz andere Augen hat? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er in der zweiten Staffel, glaub ich graue Augen hatte. Du wirst es hier erfahren

NicoRobin2005: Spring mir ja nicht aus dem Fenster, sonst kannst du doch nicht weiterlesen. Du möchtest doch wissen wie es weiter geht, oder nicht? Jetzt ist das zweite Kapitel jada, schön lesen

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kapitel 2: Namen und Katzen_**

**__**

**__**

Unruhig drehte er sich aus seiner Rückenlage auf die Seite. Irgendwas hatte ihn geweckt. Ein Geräusch? Hatte da eben was geraschelt oder nicht? Oder blendete vielleicht die Sonne? Egal, nachschauen wie das Wetter im Moment aussah wollte er nicht. Es war wahrscheinlich eh noch dunkel, zumindest fühlte er sich noch so müde, dass es anders gar nicht sein konnte.

Müde? Müde war ein gutes Stichwort um weiter zuschlafen.

Aber aus dem Versuch seine schlafenden Gedanken wieder ab zustellen und sie wieder ins Reich der Träume zuschicken, wurde nichts.

Denn aus irgendeinem Grund verbot das Traumland einen längeren Aufenthalt. Geschlagen streckte er sich erst mal um seine Gelenke wieder wach zubekommen. Doch kaum streckte er seine Arme aus, berührten seine Hände etwas.

Erschrocken zog er sie wieder zurück und drehte sich zur anderen Seite, den Kopf nun unter der Decke vollkommen verborgen. Angst.

Da war etwas hinter ihm, etwas was definitiv nicht in sein Bett gehörte. Und die Erinnerungen an die ganzen Horrorfilme, die er schon geguckt hatte, machten seine Angst auch noch berechtigt, so fand er.

Vielleicht hatte er es sich auch nur durch seine Müdigkeit eingebildet? Auf jeden Fall ist diese jetzt verflogen und mit etwas klarerem Kopf, kam ihm auch der Gedanke, dass Horrorfilme ja eigentlich gar nichts mit der Realität zutun haben.

Nein! Er hatte es sich doch nicht nur eingebildet!

Denn gerade hatte dieses Etwas seinen Arm berührt! Nach dem dieses vergangen war, traute er sich wieder zu bewegen und vorsichtig unter der Decke hervor zuschauen.

Hell! Aber noch nicht zuviel, nur ein bisschen schummrig. Als zweites fiel ihm auf, dass der Ausblick rein gar nicht zu seinem Zimmer passte. Nach dem seine Sehschärfe wieder zugenommen hatte, schaute er sich weiter um und dann wusste er wieder wo er war.

Er hatte im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch geschlafen und er wollte sich gerade fragen, warum Tyson und Kenny auf seinem Boden schliefen.

War ja klar, dass sie nicht aus den Federn kamen. Wer weiß, wann die gestern erst ins „Bett" gegangen waren.

Und wo war Max? Der saß grinsend vor Ray und versuchte nicht zulachen.

„Guten Morgen"

Er fand das Verhalten des Schwarzhaarigen und das des dahinterliegenden eben zu komisch.

„Morgen"

Jetzt erinnerte sich Rei auch wieder langsam an die vergangene Nacht.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich bin schon so lange wach und ich bin doch so neugierig, was deinen Freund hier angeht"

Max' Worte lassen einen leichten rosa Schimmer auf Reis Wangen erscheinen, als er dessen Blick folgte und seiner auch auf dem neben ihm landete.

Da lag sein gedächtnisloser Fund und schlief. Er musste wohl gegen dessen Rücken gestoßen als er sich strecken wollte.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund. Lass uns die anderen leise wecken, dann erklär ich alles"

Nur das „leise" Wecken war doch schwieriger als gedacht. Kenny war kein Problem. Er wachte schnell auf und verstand, dass er leise sein sollte und bei der Tyson-Weckaktion helfen musste.

Dieser war nämlich schon schwieriger wach zukriegen, da er sich nicht sanft wecken ließ und er partout nicht aufwachen wollte.

Irgendwann reichte es Rei und er hielt ihm einfach zuerst die Nase, dann den Mund zu. So würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben als wegen dem Luftmangel aufzuwachen –es sei denn er wolle im Schlaf ersticken- und er könnte nicht einmal lautstark protestieren, da ihm ja auch der Mund zugehalten wurde, sondern Rei nur böse anfunkeln und mit den Händen wehren.

Rei und Max sandten ihm noch ein kurzes „Leise" zu, worauf sie in Richtung Sofa deuteten, um seinen fragenden Blicke zu beantworten. Halbwegsverstehend wurden die beiden auch schon aus dem Zimmer gezogen.

Kaum waren sie in der Küche angekommen, bombardierten die beiden Rei und Max mit Fragen. Wobei letzterer die selben Fragen an Rei stellte.

„Nun seit doch mal still. Ich würde sagen, wir machen uns fertig und klären das dann beim Frühstück. In Ordnung?"

Nach einigen Murren wurde der Vorschlag angenommen. Da es erstens so bequemer war und zweitens Tyson klar wurde, dass er nebenbei essen durfte.

„Also, wer ist das Rei? Kennen wir ihn? Wieso ist er hier? Oder ist das dieser eine Kollege von dir, von dem du mal erzähltest?", fragte Tyson neugierig, während er sich über die Brötchen hermachte. Doch nicht Rei unterbrach ihn, sondern Max.

„Nein, das ist der nicht"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Na, er sieht anders aus und hat hellere Haare und außerdem glaube ich, dass Rei ihn gar nicht herbringen würde, besonders, wenn wir keinen Platz haben, oder Rei?"

„Ach, und woher weißt du das schon wieder?"

„Hörst du uns denn eigentlich nie zu? Rei hat uns doch von ihm erzählt. Und ich habe dir auch schon gesagt, dass ich mich mit ihm unterhalten hatte, als ich Rei von der Arbeit abgeholt hatte, als du Nachsitzen musstest"

„Aber, dass-„

„Rei? Wer ist das nun?", fragte Kenny schließlich, da die beiden wohl noch eine Weile brauchen würden.

Tja, und das war eine wirklich gute Frage fand Rei, während er die Kirschmarmelade vor sich betrachtete.

„Ganz ehrlich Kenny? Das würde ich auch gerne wissen"

Jetzt war er sprachlos und der Stille zu urteilen, hörten die anderen beiden auch wieder zu und schienen zu überlegen, wie der letzte Satz zudeuten war.

„Damit meinst du jetzt aber nicht, dass du einfach einen völlig Fremden mitten in der Nacht voller Vertrauen mitgebracht hast?"

Ein vorsichtiges Nicken seitens Rei zeigte Kenny, dass es doch so war.

Manchmal, so wie jetzt, hatte der Schwarzhaarige das Gefühl, dass nicht er der Vernünftigste und Älteste von ihnen war, sondern neben dem kleinsten und jüngsten, einfach nur immer kleiner wurde. Doch die erwartete Predigt, die sonst immer bei Tyson oder Max fallen würde, blieb aus.

„Aber, doch bestimmt nicht nur einfach so? Das muss doch einen Grund gehabt haben. Ich meine, sowas machst du doch sonst auch nicht", sagte er noch, mit der Hoffnung, er würde eine Antwort bekommen, die Rei würdig war.

Denn er verstand das ganze überhaupt nicht. Das passte rein gar nicht zu dem Chinesen und da musste es doch einen wirklich guten Grund geben.

„Na ja, ich bin durch den Park zurück nach Hause. Bei den Bänken hab ich ihn dann gefunden und ihm angeboten, dass er mit mir kommen könnte", erzählte er, als ihm etwas anderes auffiel und dabei vergaß, dass sie die andere Hälfte der Geschichte gar nicht kannten.

„Sag mal Kenny, warst du gerade versucht meine Gründe anzuzweifeln? Du weißt doch, dass ich so etwas nicht ohne einen guten Grund machen würde, wobei ich auch an euch denken muss, da ihr auch hier wohnt. Außerdem, hätte ich ihn doch nicht alleine lassen können"

„Nein, Rei, dass wollte ich nicht. Wir sind nur etwas verwirrt und wissen übrigens immer noch nicht mehr. Wieso kann er nicht alleine sein?"

„Oh, also das war so. Er saß da ganz alleine, aber wie, dass sah aus als hätte er Hilfe gebraucht. Da bin ich zu ihm gegangen. Endergebnis war und ist, dass er vollkommen alleine ist. Er weiß nicht wo er hin soll, wo er wohnt, wo und wer seine Familie oder Freunde sind, geschweige denn seinen eigenen Namen. Kurz, sein Gedächtnis ist weg. Er hat rein gar nichts mehr, das einzige, wo er sich sicher sein kann, dass er es besitzt, sind seine Klamotten die er trägt und selbst da musste er sich schon von eins trennen. Ich mein, hätte ich ihn erfrieren, sich selbst überlassen sollen, mit leerem Kopf, ohne Jacke oder Pullover, nur im T-Shirt? Er wäre bei dieser Kälte draußen ganz alleine und einsam umgekommen. Zu guter Letzt, kann er noch nicht mal sprechen", beendete er seine Erzählung und hörte sich beinah, wie ein Kind an, dass sein gefundenes Haustier behalten will.

Und jetzt sollte einer seine Gründe noch mal in Frage stellen.

Die mussten aber erst Reis Worte verarbeiten.

„Wow, du machst Sachen. Ist das echt wahr?"

„Tyson! Würde er sonst so etwas behaupten?"

Max funkelte ihn wieder mahnend an.

„Und was machst du jetzt? Er sollte doch eigentlich zu einem Arzt, oder?"

„Ich dachte, ich lass ihn erstmal ausschlafen und dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn er immer noch im gleichen Zustand, wie gestern ist, dann bring ich ihn zu meinen Arzt und wenn doch alles wieder in Ordnung ist, kann er ja wieder gehen"

„Hast du keine Angst? Du denkst er schläft, dabei könnte er im Schlaf schon gestorben sein"

„Tyson! Er leidet an Gedächtnisschwund und nicht an Altersschwäche"

Wurde Tyson wieder von Max zurecht gewiesen.

Genau wegen solchen unüberlegten Kommentaren, war er in dieser WG in letzter Zeit manchmal etwas überreizt, denn diese kamen bei Tyson öfter mal vor.

„Außerdem, unter meiner Pflege stirbt mir niemand so schnell weg. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie er unter deiner Obhut aussehen würde. Bei mir wird er es wenigstens gut haben"

Darauf wusste Tyson nicht mehr so viel zusagen und Max konnte nur vor sich hin kichern.

„Was ist?" Fauchte Rei halb verwirrt. Was sollte an dem sterbenden Jungen denn so lustig sein?

„Ist ja gut, Mama" winkte der Blonde nur ab.

Sein Ärger über Tyson war verflogen, jetzt schaute er ihn nur noch verwirrter an. Mama?

„Du kamst mir eben vor, wie ein Muttertier, das versucht sein Junges zuschützen", grinste er.

„Das war wahrscheinlich dein letzter Satz, Max"

Kenny schaute wieder von seinem Laptop auf und zu Rei.

Dieser war aber ganz ruhig und sah nur kurz auf die Uhr, bevor ganz scheinheilig fragte:

„Sag mal, Max. Müsst ihr nicht irgendwann mal zur Schule?"

Das fiel jetzt auch den anderen mit einem Schrecken wieder ein.

„Oh, Shit. Das gibt Ärger"

Rei hatte sie noch nie schneller vom Frühstück aufspringen sehen, besonders Tyson nicht.

Schneller wie ein Blitz waren sie aus dem Haus und rannten die Straße runter.

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb sitzen und sah ihnen grinsend nach.

Panik ließ einen aber auch leicht vergessen...

Gut vier Stunden später war die Küche wieder aufgeräumt und die Malergerätschaften aus dem Flur in den Keller umgelagert worden, der Flur war somit wieder unfallfrei betretbar.

Nur die Sauberkeit der Küche nichts, da Rei wieder dabei war Mittag zumachen.

Er musste zwar nicht, wann die drei wieder kommen würden, aber sein Hunger hatte Vorrang. Notfalls könnten sie sich das Essen auch wieder aufwärmen.

Gerade hatte er die Töpfe auf den Herd gestellt, wurde auch schon die Tür aufgeschlossen und Max, Tyson und Kenny stürmten die Wohnung.

„Und Ärger bekommen?"

Rei sah Max fragend, aber wissend an.

„Du hast es gewusst, oder? Dass wir die erste Stunde Ausfall hatten und deswegen noch eine Menge Zeit hatten?"

„Das war gemein, Rei, weißt du wie wir gerannt sind?", beschwerte sich Tyson, der sich zu Max setzte.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Sie es als Training an. Für dich tut es mir leid, Kenny. Aber, manchmal müssen Opfer einfach sein" Er sah entschuldigend zu ihm. Der Kleine konnte ja wirklich nichts dafür.

„Also, habt ihr Hunger? Ich bin gleich fertig"

„Rei?", fragte Tyson und sah sich dabei um, als würde er etwas oder jemanden suchen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Fin?"

„Fin?", wiederholte der gefragte und war heute zum zweiten mal verwirrt.

„Das erklären wir dir nachher. Dein Parkjunge. Erzähl erst mal", antwortete Max.

„Ach ja, deswegen seit mal leiser. Er schläft"

„Immer noch?"

„Ja, und sei du nicht so laut. An deinen freien Tagen kommst du nie vor eins aus dem Bett. Wir haben es halbzwölf. Pack lieber deinen Rucksack wieder in dein Zimmer"

„Die anderthalb Stunde" Hörte man Tyson noch grummeln, als er aus der Küche verschwand.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt, warum ihr ihn Fin nennt?", fragte Rei neugierig, während er wieder zum Herd ging.

„Wir haben uns in der Schule über ihn unterhalten und uns fiel auf, dass wir gar nicht wussten wie wir ihn ansprechen sollen. Also, brauchte er einen Namen, denn Findelkind wäre auf Dauer wohl nicht besonders schön. So haben wir den Namen einfach abgekürzt. Fin, eben"

Als wäre es das normalste der Welt fremde Leute zu betiteln und ihnen darauf passende Namen zugeben.

Findelkind? Irgendwie passte es ja, nur war er kein Kind mehr.

„Meinst du es ist gut ihm einfach einen Namen zugeben? Nachher denkt er noch, es wäre sein richtiger und wird sich nie mehr an seinen wirklichen Namen erinnern können, sondern nur mit dem falschen Namen und wird denken es wären wirklich seine richtigen ungefälschten Erinnerungen"

Er bezweifelte das es gut war, auch wenn er wirklich einen Namen brauchte und einiges mehr.

„Ihr könnt ihn ja fragen und sehen was er dazu sagt. Hilfst du mir bei den Tellern?"

„Wo bleibt eigentlich Tyson"

Genau in dem Moment als Max aufstand und dies fragte, hörten sie einen kleinen erschreckten Aufschrei aus dem Flur.

Dort lag Tyson, der anscheinend über ein Paar Schuhe gestolpert war.

„Wer lässt auch seine Schuhe mitten im Weg liegen" Grummelnd setzte er sich auf.

„Das waren deine"

Doch auf diesen Einwurf achtete er gar nicht mehr, sondern blickte geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer, wo etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Äh, Rei? Ich glaube, dein Findelkind ist wach"

Er rutschte schnell ein Stück zurück, als wäre ihm das nicht ganz geheuer.

Und tatsächlich, als der Schwarzhaarige ins Wohnzimmer schaute, sah er direkt in zwei dunkelrote Augen, die Tyson zuvor noch böse angefunkelt hatten.

‚So ein Rot wie Kirschen...' Da fiel ihm auch gleich ein, dass sie gar keine mehr hatten. Gut, dass er eh noch einkaufen musste. Er liebte Kirschen einfach.

„Sag mal, wolltest abhauen?", grinste Rei, denn so wie er da stand, könnte man es glatt annehmen, dass er das wirklich vor hatte. Seine eigene Hose in der Hand, die er sich gerade von dem Sessel genommen hatte, stand er da mitten im Raum, als wollte er sich gerade wegschleichen.

„Du hast lange geschlafen. Du hattest wohl dringenden Schlafnachhohlbedarf. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er und fühlte gleich die Stirn seines Gegenübers, wobei dieser ein Stück zurück ging.

„Sag ich doch, ein Bad, eine Suppe und Schlaf, dann wirst du nicht krank. Aber, ansonsten hat sich auch nichts geändert, oder? Hmm... Dann hättest du aber auch verdammtes Glück gehabt. Wie sieht's aus? Du musst doch sicher Hunger haben. Ich hab das Mittag gerade auf den Tisch gestellt"

Als er sich wieder Richtung Tür drehte, bemerkte er erst, dass die anderen drei Jungs neugierig im Türrahmen standen.

„Ach ja. Das sind Max, Kenny und Tyson, meine WG-Kollegen, Teammitglieder und Freunde. Und ich bin Rei. Aber jetzt los, das Essen wird kalt"

„Du?", fragte Max vorsichtig den Graublauhaarigen. „Wir haben uns da was überlegt.

Das heißt, Tyson, Kenny und ich", fügte er, nach einem Blick zu Rei noch, hinzu.

„Weil wir deinen Namen nicht kennen, haben wir uns gedacht, wir könnten dir einfach einen geben", beendete Tyson ihre Frage.

Und wäre der Graublauhaarige nicht schon sprachlos, dann sah er so aus als wäre er es spätestens jetzt gewesen. Doch im nächsten Moment sah er sie schon mit einem Blick an, der ihnen verriet was er von dieser Idee hielt.

Zumindest Rei hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, wie ein Haustier einfach einen Namen aufgedrückt zukriegen.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Rei nach einer Weile, als der Teller immer noch fast unberührt vor dem Graublauhaarigen stand, der zuerst nur darauf rumgestochert hatte und jetzt auch nicht mehr viel tat.

„Oder magst du das nicht? Ich kann dir auch was anderes machen", bot er an.

Doch es kam nur ein halbes Kopfschütteln.

„Ich ruf nachher den Arzt an, im Moment ist dort Mittagspause.

Und dann weiß ich noch was anderes. Da du eh nichts mehr isst, schau doch mal in deinen Taschen nach, vielleicht ist da irgendwas drin, was uns weiterbringt"

Bei der Entleerung seiner Taschen, kam aber auch nicht viel Aufschlussreiches zum Vorschein, wie erhofft. Ein paar Schlüssel, ein Stück zerknülltes Papier-

„Schau mal, ob was auf dem Zettel steht"

Ein kurzes knistern, das Papier war entfaltet und dann blieb es einfach still.

„Und?"

Der Graublauhaarige sah nur nachdenklich auf das Papier, bevor er es Rei zuschob, der es entgegen nahm und neugierig drauf sah. Doch stand auf dem Zettel nicht viel. Wenn man es genau nahm stand dort nicht mal ein richtiges Wort.

„Ob das sein Name ist?"

Max sah abwechselnd über Reis Schulter auf den Namen und zum Namenlosen.

„Schwer zuglauben. Ich kenne nicht viele, die mit ihrem Namen auf einem Zettel durch die Gegend laufen und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er schon ahnte was mit ihm passiert"

„Ein Versuch ist es wert und was besseres haben wir nicht"

„Du mochtest den Namen ‚Fin' nicht besonders gerne. Hast du auch was dagegen, wenn wir dich jetzt so nennen, Kai?"

Wandte sich Rei wieder zum Sprachlosen, der schien es stark abzuwägen und legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg, als würde etwas lauschen.

„Und, klingelt da was oder hört es sich richtig oder zumindest gut an, Kai?"

Er sah ihn erst nur an und zögerte, bevor er leicht nickte.

„Ich bin bei dieser Sache auch skeptisch, aber wie gesagt, was anderes haben wir nicht und irgendwie müssen wir dich nun mal nennen können"

„Hast du noch mehr in den Taschen?"

Aber, auch einer weiteren Prüfung, kam nicht viel raus. Eine kleine Dose und ein Beyblade.

„Ein Beyblade? Ist das deines?"

Tyson und Max wollten sich neugierig das Blade nehmen, aber Kai war schneller. Rei nahm sich neugierig die kleine Dose vor.

„Blaue Farbe? Für deine Dreiecke?"

Kai betrachtete das Blade mit gerunzelter Stirn und machte nur eine Geste, die zeigen sollte, dass es wohl so sein musste, wenn es keine andere Verwendungsmöglichkeit dafür gab.

„Ob du gut bist? Wir können ja mal gegeneinander antreten", schlug Tyson begeistert vor.

„Aber nicht jetzt. Denn du gehst jetzt ins Bad, Kai, und ich versuch den Arzt zu erreichen. Da solltest du jetzt nämlich eigentlich hin"

„Siehst du, ich sagte doch, dass ich noch irgendwo Sachen hätte, die dir passen müssten"

Rei betrachtete den Graublauhaarigen, der gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam.

Zum Glück hatte er noch ein paar Sachen, die er nicht anzog, da sie ihm selber zu groß waren.

Was Kai davon hielt, war aus dessen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz zudeuten. Irgendwie konnte Rei ihn auch verstehen. Wie sollte man sich in den Kleidungen eines Fremden fühlen?

Wie musste er sich überhaupt fühlen, sich einfach so ganz fremden Leuten anvertrauen zumüssen?

Es ging nun mal nicht anders.

„Ich hab eben den Arzt angerufen. Wir werden erst morgen hinkönnen. Heute ist dort dicht. Auch, wenn du zu einem solltest. Aber eigentlich, siehst du ganz gut aus.

Also, nicht so als hättest du was schwerwiegendes, was nicht bis morgen warten könnte, vielleicht ein bisschen blass.

Und zu irgendeinem Arzt, der nur rumpfuscht will ich dich nicht bringen"

Rei betrachtete, während er sprach, den Graublauhaarigen kritisch.

Dieser schien sich unter der Musterung nicht unbedingt wohl zufühlen und wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Eine ganze Weile ging es noch so, bis Rei doch noch den Mund aufmachte um etwas zusagen. Beließ es jedoch dabei, schloss ihn wieder und überlegte noch mal, bis er wieder etwas sagen wollte. Aber, diesmal unterbrach er sich nicht selber, sondern Max kam dazwischen und sprach Kai an.

„Du hast doch heute sicherlich nichts mehr vor, richtig? Da könntest du Tysons Herausforderung annehmen. Wenn du wirklich bladest, kann es doch sein, dass dabei irgendwelche Erinnerungen wach werden"

„Und ein bisschen frische Luft tut dir bestimmt auch gut. Wir gehen auch nur auf den Hof. Ich weiß nicht, ob zuviel wiederum gut für dich wäre.

Nach ein paar abschätzenden und skeptischen Blicken seitens Kai, deutete er schließlich an, dass es ihm egal wäre.

„Wo ist eigentlich Kenny, Max?"

„ Du kennst ihn doch, er hat wieder was an seinem Laptop zum rumbasteln gefunden. Aber ich kann ihn holen, wenn du willst. Tyson ist schon draußen"

So verbrachten sie den Nachmittag draußen auf dem Hof hinter dem Haus. Wobei sie Glück hatten, dass an diesem Tag das Wetter relativ gut war, spielte es doch in diesem Jahr ziemlich verrückt. Mal regnete es, mal war zuviel Wind und wenn die Sonne sich blicken ließ, war sie auch schon wieder genauso schnell hinter den dicken Schneewolken verschunden, wie sie gekommen war.

Kai in Reis Jacke gehüllt, sah den vieren nur bei ihrem Training zu und blieb ansonsten ganz still abseits stehen.

Was Rei hingegen zum Grübeln brachte.

War das normal oder sah er wirklich nur so aus, als ob er alles einfach hinnahm und sich damit abfand?

Jeder normale Mensch hätte doch schon bestimmt längst irgendwelche Anzeichen der Traurigkeit oder Verzweiflung von sich geben. Oder sollte das diese gleichgültige Zurückhaltung ausdrücken?

Rei beschloss für sich, dass es zu eigen war, um normal zu sein.

Oder kam da seine Art durch? Vielleicht war er ja sonst auch so? Aber, das wäre genauso unnormal. Auch, wenn es Menschen gab, die sehr verschlossen und nicht gerade Aufschlussreich sind.

Bisher konnte er noch nie solche Menschen zu seinem Freundeskreis zählen. Man siehe sich seine WG-Mitglieder an, die allesamt das Gegenteil waren. Doch bei dem Graublauhaarigen konnte er sich vorstellen, dass das gut zu ihm passen würde. Und wenn er Kai so richtig einschätzte, dann würde er ihn wirklich gerne zu seinen Freunden zählen können und seinen richtigen Charakter hinter dem Schloss entdecken.

Als er sich zu Kai drehte, weil er dachte, dass dieser sich inzwischen bestimmt langweilen würde, sah er, dass er gar nicht mehr alleine stand.

Besser gesagt, hatte er sich inzwischen hingehockt und ließ sich von zwei Katzen umschleichen.

Rei fand, dass es ein schönes Bild abgab. Trotzdem unterbrach er sein Training und setzte sich dazu.

Die eine der weißen Katzen kam zu ihm, um sich streicheln zulassen, die andere blieb nach ein paar Überlegungen doch lieber bei Kai, stieß ihr Köpfchen gegen ihn und versuchte zuschmusen, was er nur halbherzig und vorsichtig erwiederte. Fast sah es so aus, als würde er sich nicht richtig trauen.

„Magst du Katzen? Jedenfalls, mögen sie dich. Die sind immer so zutraulich, egal ob bei Bekannten oder Fremden, die gehören einer alten Dame in unserem Haus"

Doch Kais Aufmerksamkeit lag wieder wo anders, Kais Blick folgend, fand Rei auch die Ursache.

Ein kleineres, schwarzes Kätzchen saß zwischen den Zweigen zweier Büsche und schaute sie neugierig und achtsam an.

Kurz stand es auf, um sich gleich darauf wieder zusetzen und blickte sie weiterhin schaulustig an.

„Die wirst du wohl nicht hierher bekommen. Sie ist zwar immer sehr interessiert und manchmal auch richtig vorwitzig, will sich alles ansehen, aber sie tut es nicht, viel zu scheu und kann nicht über ihren Schatten springen. Bei Fremden ist es sehr schlimm, bei uns geht das schon einiger Maßen, aber jetzt bist du hier"

Kai betrachtete das Kleine weiter und erwiederte ihren erwartungsvollen Blick mit einem funkelnden Blick.

Rei hätte jetzt zu gerne gewusst, was er jetzt dachte. Er wurde aus dessen Verhalten einfach nicht schlau.

Er dachte eigentlich, wenn jemand schon nicht auf den üblichen Weg kommunizieren kann, dann würde er wenigstens auf andere Mittel zurückgreifen, sich mit Gesten verständlich machen, aber bei ihm war es schon schwer aus dessen Mimik etwas zulesen.

Ob es etwas brachte eine Katze nur mit Blicken versuchen anzulocken?

Anscheinend reichten die Augen allein nicht aus, die Katze blieb wo sie war.

Es sah recht merkwürdig aus, wie die beiden unterschiedlichen Wesen scheinbar versuchten, gegenseitig die Gedanken des anderen zulesen.

Ob er es auch könnte, in diesen tiefroten Augen lesen?

Es wäre zumindest in Kais Situation hilfreich. Von Kai selber kam ja nichts.

Da hieß es wohl nur abwarten und sehen was der nächste Morgen sagen würde. Denn an diesem Tag bekamen sie nicht mehr viel raus. Nur dass Kai offenbar ziemlich Tierlieb war und beeindruckend gut im Bladen war. Er hat sich äußerst gut gegen Tyson geschlagen, war dabei überaus erfolgreich und sicher froh, in dieser Nacht das Gästezimmer beziehen zudürfen.

* * *

So, das wars auch wieder. Bin gespannt, ob es wieder ein paar Kommis geben wird.

Es wäre zumindest sehr nett und ich freu mich dann doch immer so.

Also, man sieht sich,

die Luci


	3. Arztbesuche

_Danke an meine drei Kommischreiber hier. araglas16, NicoRobin2005 und Zuckerfee, ich habe mich wirklich gefreut. Jetzt, geht es auch weiter. Mal sehen, was ihr sagt..._

**3. Arztbesuche **

„Und das ist Kai? Du hast mir ja schon einiges am Telefon erzählt. Ein interessanter Fall. Ich nehme ihn gleich mit zum Durchchecken.", sagte der Arzt zwar an Rei gewandt, sah aber Kai an. Rei nickte nur und schob Kai, der sich nicht rührte, ein Stück an. Der Arzt, Morisato, ging schon voraus. Kai stand neben ihm und machte keine Anstalten sich weiter zu bewegen.

„Nun geh schon.", drängelte Rei. Der Graublauhaarige machte sich noch etwas größer, bevor er letztendlich doch noch dem Arzt folgte, ganz wie als wollte er sagen: „Ich hab keine Angst". Rei sah ihm nach. Irgendwie kam ihm da Bild komisch vor. Er machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken deswegen, sondern gesellte sich in das Wartezimmer. An einem Regal blätterte er ein paar ältere und neuere Zeitschriften durch. Rei hatte auf dem Weg hierher den Eindruck gehabt, dass Kai den Arztbesuch nicht gut fand. Er hatte sich zwar nicht gewehrt oder was anderes dagegen gesagt, aber irgendwie war ihm so, als versuchte er schon den ganzen Morgen alles ein bisschen hinaus zuzögern. Na ja, er konnte es verstehen, er mochte auch keine Arztbesuche.

Rei musste gar nicht so lange warten, wie gedacht, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür zu den Untersuchungsräumen. Kai kam mit dem Arzt im Schlepptau schnell wieder heraus. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hat es ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen. Der Graublauhaarige ging auf Rei zu, blickte ihn an und umrundete ihn. Es schien als würde er jetzt die Zeitschriften anschauen, bei denen er selbst bis eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Kai?", verwirrt schaute Rei ihm wieder nach. Doch der zeigte ihm nur seinen Rücken.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er an den Arzt gewandt.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich noch mit dir sprechen möchte. Setzen wir uns?" Er deutete auf ein paar Stühle, wobei er sich schon setzte. Rei nickte und tat es Morisato gleich. Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Arzt abwartend an.

„Das was ich dir jetzt erzähle, habe ich auch Kai schon erklärt. Er war damit einverstanden, dass du weiterhin mit einbezogen wirst. Immerhin bist du zur Zeit seine einzige Bezugsperson."

Rei nickte wieder, diesmal um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Irgendwie hörten sich diese Worte schwer an. Einen kurzen Augenblick fragte Rei sich, ob das überhaupt ging. Er sah zu Kai hinüber. Dieser zeigte ihnen nicht mehr so offen seinen Rücken, er stand jetzt eher seitlich, schräg zu ihnen.

„Sehr gesprächig ist dein neuer Freund nicht, oder?", begann Morisato sein Gespräch.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie haben doch trotzdem was rausgekriegt?", fragte Rei. Er befürchtete schon Kai hätte sich stur gestellt und alles verweigert. Er konnte es ihm zutrauen.

„Ja, nach ein paar Zögern hat er dann gut mitgemacht. Aber, Rei, du weißt, du hättest ihn sofort zu einem Arzt bringen sollen? Es gibt genug Praxen und Krankenhäuser. Wenn er Verletzungen hätte, hätte er dort sofort behandelt werden können.", wies ihn Morisato noch ein mal zurecht. Am Telefon hatte er sich auch schon so etwas anhören dürfen. Aber diesen Arzt kannte er und bei Fremden wusste man nie woran man war. Dass Rei fremden Ärzten nicht so recht traute, war seinem Hausarzt bekannt. Morisato durfte irgendwann das ganze Team von dem Schwarzhaarigen als seine Patienten begrüßen. Jetzt kam noch einer aus Reis Obhut hinzu.

„Ich weiß, aber er schien ja nicht sterbenskrank und wir haben uns gut um ihn gekümmert.", versicherte Rei und fügte noch etwas an, als er sich die Worte des Arztes noch einmal genauer durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Heißt das, er ist in Ordnung?" Wieso redeten Ärzte immer so lange, anstatt gleich mit der Sprache rauszurücken? Was war jetzt mit Kai und seinem Gedächtnisverlust? Was fehlte ihm denn?

„Körperlich scheint er soweit fit zusein, ja.", war der Arzt gnädig und fing an ihn mit wissenswerteren Informationen zu füttern.

„Du sagtest, er hätte eine Beule am Kopf gehabt, als du ihn fandest. Ich konnte auch noch eine kleine ausmachen. Wie du vermutest, könnte diese von einem Unfall herführen. Kennst du dich mit Amnesie aus?" Rei schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste zwar, was das war, aber irgendwo musste es doch einen Haken geben. Und so war es dann auch, als Morisato ihn über die verschiedenen Arten der Amnesie aufklärte. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt verstand er alles, aber als der Arzt anfing mit Fachwörtern zu jonglieren, konnte er fühlen wie sich in seinem Kopf langsam ein Knoten bildete. Er beschloss, nur auf Wörter zu achten, die er auch kannte und irgendwie war das ganze sogar in eine einfache und verständliche Sprache zu übersetzen. Letztendlich hatte er einen guten, kleinen Überblick. Blieb nur noch die Frage...

„... was jetzt mit ihm passieren soll. Er kann nicht alleine bleiben und wir wissen nicht, wie lange dieser Zustand noch anhalten wird. Sein Erinnerungsvermögen ist jetzt sozusagen zwei Tage alt. Obwohl er noch über Allgemeines Bescheid weiß, ist ihm an persönlichem nichts geblieben." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich würde oder eher müsste ihn in ein Krankenhaus verweisen. Dort kann man sich gut um ihn kümmern und er würde auch beobachtet werden." Morisato beendete seinen Vorschlag und wartete Reis Antwort ab. Dieser reagierte nicht sofort, blickte erst zu Kai über dem die ganze Zeit geredet wurde. Inzwischen hatte dieser sich von den Zeitschriften abgewandt und sah aus einem Fenster. Ja, Worte konnten sogar noch schwerer werden.

„Nein.", äußerte Rei, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf seinen eigentlichen Gesprächspartner. „Ein Krankenhaus? Ist das wirklich nötig? Er kann doch weiterhin bei mir bleiben. Ich kann genauso gut auf ihn aufpassen und uns kennt er schon. Dort wäre er ganz alleine. Wenn es ihm schlecht gehen sollte, bringe ich ihn natürlich wieder hier her. Das ist doch viel besser und er hat eine größere Umgebung. Er kriegt viel mehr zu sehen. Vielleicht hilft ihm das sich eher zu erinnern, wenn er mehr Eindrücke bekommt.**",** versuchte Rei zu erklären, in der Hoffnung dem Arzt es irgendwie verständlich zumachen. Er wollte nicht, dass Kai in ein Krankenhaus oder sonst eine Einrichtung gesteckt wird. Morisato ließ ein Seufzen vernehmen.

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du so etwas sagen würdest. Wenn er dich nicht schon kennen würde, könnte ich das jetzt nicht sagen: In diesem Fall sehe ich dich als einen Angehörigen an. Ich frage dich, Rei: Hast du Zeit für ihn? Schaffst du das?" Morisato sah ihn an , bevor er sich zu einem Punkt hinter Rei wendete.

„ Klar, so schwer kann Babysitten ja nicht sein", grinste Rei schief. Er hatte wieder seinen Kopf durchbekommen.

„Wenn sich sein Zustand verschlechtert, kommt ihr wieder her."

„Natürlich.", meinte Rei, sah auf und drehte sich zur Seite. Kai stand direkt hinter ihm. Wann war das geschehen? Hatte er das „Babysitten" etwa noch mitgekriegt?

„Für dich geht das doch auch in Ordnung?", fragte er an Kai gewandt. Dieser gab nur ein halbes Nicken und ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. Seine Standartantwortwie Rei aufgefallen war.

Nach all dem Gesagtem schien es, als hätte der Schwarzhaarige nun irgendwie die ganze Verantwortung für Kai übernommen. Sie waren wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause und gingen langsam die Straße entlang, gerade überquerten sie eine Ampel.

„Kai? Gehen wir auf dem Rückweg an der Schule vorbei und holen die anderen ab? Sie müssten gleich Schluss haben." Kai nickte. Sie liefen schon eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Beide hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach. Genügend Stoff hatten sie ja jetzt dafür bekommen. Zumindest nahm Rei an, dass Kai auch über den Vormittag nachdachte. Bei ihm war das schwer zu sagen. Er hatte jedenfalls die Hoffnung, dass auch dies sich mit der Zeit ändern würde. Immerhin ist er noch keine drei Tage bei ihnen. Seine Zurückhaltung wird sich wohl nicht auf einmal in Luft auflösen. Er hoffte, Kai würde irgendwann von alleine rauskommen und wenn nicht, dann lockte er ihn eben heraus, ganz so wie heute morgen.

„Noch fünf Minuten.", informierte Rei den Graublauhaarigen, als sie am Schulhof ankamen. Rei kletterte auf eine Mauer und setzt sich im Schneidersitz hin. Jetzt war er auf der gleichen Augenhöhe mit Kai. Das Sorgenkind stellte sich einfach neben ihn hin und blieb weiter so ruhig.

„Hast du schon Hunger, Kai? Die haben hier eine Cafeteria, da könnten wir was essen." Kai zuckte mit den SchulternIhm war es anscheinend egal.

„Du isst nicht gerade viel, hm?" Auch das war ihm schon aufgefallen. Es war nicht so, dass er viel zu wenig aß, aber mit Tyson und Max, den beiden Kühlschrankräumern, war er auch nicht zu vergleichen. Ob das schon immer so bei ihm war? Von Kai bekam er nur ein weiteres Schulterzucken als Antwort.

„Du bist aber auch gesprächig.", stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Kai drehte seinen Kopf weg, zur anderen Seite, weg von ihm. Einen Moment verstand Rei nicht, bis... Er sprang von der Mauer runter

„Oh, Kai, tut mir leid, so meinte ich das nicht. Man kann sich ja auch anders unterhalten, ohne Worte.", versuchte er sich irgendwie zuretten. Er glaubte, dass Kai ihn falsch verstanden hatte oder irgendwie zu persönlich nahm. Er versuchte Kai anzusehen.

„Kai, das..."

Doch dieser drehte sich nur weiter weg und ging einfach auf den Schulhof. Rei sah ihm verdutzt hinterher. Er hatte gerade noch so einen Blick auf Kais Gesicht erhaschen können. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte Kai tatsächlich ein wenig geschmunzelt? Schnell ging Rei ihm nach, der Graublauhaarige war inzwischen an einer Reihe Bänke angekommen. Der Schwarzhaarige freute sich Kai sah wie immer aus und egal, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte oder nicht, Kai nahm es ihm anscheinend nicht übel.

Die Schulglocke läutete und sofort schlugen die Türen des Gebäudes auf. Eine schwatzende Menge verteilte sich, froh endlich wieder auf freiem Fuß zu sein, während Rei und Kai warteten. Nach einem Moment kamen auch die drei Gesuchten durch eine der Türen und entdeckten sie gleich.

„Kommt ihr gerade vom Arzt?", fragte Max neugierig.

„Ja-", fing Rei an, bevor Tyson ihn unterbrach.

„Können wir das nicht zu Hause besprechen? Ich krieg allmählich Hunger!" Der Blauhaarige zog an Reis Jacke, um ihn vorwärts zu bewegen.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich auch gerade vorschlagen. Lasst uns lieber erstmal nach Hause. Oder Kai?", fragte Rei nach, während er Tysons Finger von seiner Jacke löste. Von Kai kam eine eher undeutliche Antwort, vielleicht war es in irgendeiner Weise auch eine deutliche, wenn es überhaupt eine Antwort war. Er beließ es dabei und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Sag mal, Rei, wie machen wir das jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Max auf einmal, nach dem er sich umgedreht hatte. Sie hatten den die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich und er ging mit Tyson und Kenny vor Rei und Kai.

„Wie machen wir was?", fragte Rei verwirrt zurück.

„Na, wenn die anderen kommen. Die White Tigers.", meinte Max und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als wollte er sagen „Wie konntest du das vergessen?".

„Ach so. Darüber hab ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich wollte erst einmal abwarten und hoffe, dass wir in der Zwischenzeit mit Kai etwas weiter sind. Wir haben ja noch drei Wochen bis zu ihrer Ankunft Zeit.", überlegte Rei und sah dabei auf die Straße, die von parkenden Autos halbverdeckt war. Zwei Kinder spielten mit einem Ball auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig.

„Aber, sie wollten doch jetzt schon früher kommen." Max sah ihn erstaunt an. „Und zwar Ende nächster Woche. Sie hatten doch angerufen."  
Der Ball prallte mit einem Knall gegen ein Auto und blieb mit einem dumpfen Rascheln in der Hecke stecken. Rei fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Bitte, was? Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?"

„Ich hab es Tyson gesagt, dass er dir das sagen soll.", sagte Max und schielte zu Tyson rüber. Dieser tat unschuldig.

„Was? Ich hatte ihm ein Zettel hingelegt. Ich hatte es selbst eilig.", verteidigte er sich.

„Nie bei mir angekommen. Danke." Jetzt war es eh nicht mehr zu ändern.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin. Sie sind ja nur über eine Nacht da.", überlegte Rei weiter. „Wir müssen einkaufen gehen."  
Kai hatte dem Ganzen aufmerksam zu gehört und runzelte nur leicht die Stirn.


End file.
